Differential signaling is often used to provide communication over long distances or in electrically noisy environments. To accommodate communication between multiple nodes, systems that employ differential signaling may be implemented to provide half-duplex or full-duplex communication. Half-duplex communication may be implemented using a single pair of conductors coupled to each of the differential transmitters and receivers of each node. In haft-duplex communication systems, a control service is typically provided to ensure that only one of the differential transmitters is active at any given time. Full duplex communication may provide for a higher rate of overall data transfer by allowing two differential drivers to transmit at any given time, each on a different pair of conductors. Accordingly, full duplex differential signaling typically provides an increase in system bandwidth but requires use of two pairs of conductors to connect the differential transceivers.